SDF
The Sarish Defense Forces exist of the Sarish Naval Defense Fleet, the Sarish Air Force and the Sarish Ground Combat Force. As the name suggests, the main purpose of the SDF is to keep the sovereign nation of Sarish safe from foreign threats. The SDF's troops are mainly trained in defensive combat, but have also received extensive training in offensive tactics. In total, the SDF has over 18.600 active combat troops, spread across the SNDF, the SAF and the SGCF. Besides fighting forces, the SDF has multiple auxiliary and research units(ranging from semi-open to the public to extremely classified and well-guarded). These research units explore everything that might benefit the Sarishian military, from better and more nutritious food for soldiers to carry with them, to high-tech weapon systems. SNDF Counting over 50 ships, the SNDF is a medium-sized navy. The ships operated by the SNDF, however, are very capable vessels, some capable overall, others dedicated to a certain purpose. The SNDF, for example, operates the most powerful ASW vessels in the world. Besides its current ships, the SNDF is constantly working on improving existing ships, designing and constructing new ones and developing new technologies. This led to the SNDF being, among other things, the first, and so far only, country in the world to operate catamarans, which are faster than regular ships, more agile and harder to sink when damaged. In addition to ships, the SNDF also operates a number of (coastal) fortresses, which are meant to serve as last line of defense. While the SNDF was planning to build several fortresses in the Ikonian Sea, they scrapped this plan after a first fortress led to tensions between the DRA and Sarish rising to an all-time high and almost leading to war. SAF The SAF focuses on defending the Sarishian airspace from airborne threats. While the SAF operates over 200 combat aircraft, they are all located in tactical locations across the country, which only allow them to defend against threats. the only Sarishian aircraft capable of striking other countries are the 8 Sarishian-built bombers owned by the SAF and the 50 fighter jets which are spread across two aircraft carriers, owned by the SNDF. The SAF also operates 9 cargo planes which can be used for minor troop transports and sending humanitarian aid to countries or areas in need. For large troop transports(in case of war, for example) the SAF has to rely on the SNDF and Sarish's government-owned fleet of ferries. In addition to the SAF's conventional fighter jets, it also is one of the only countries in the world to operate armed drones, which are capable of delivering strikes to targets from immense heights, as to not warn a potential enemy. While the drones have yet to be deployed into combat, testing has proved them to be extremely effective. Besides military aircraft, the SAF also operates 2 presidential planes, which are used to transport the Sarishian leader to other countries. Although it is clear the planes were equipped with certain safety measures, the extent of their defenses is highly classified. SGCF The SGCF is Sarish's last line of defense. The SGCF exists of highly trained ground forces. These troops were trained to protect Sarish in case the SNDF and SAF are overrun. Sarishian ground forces are among the best forces in the world, after fighting in and learning from the Ikonian and the Sarish-Koronian wars. While Sarishian troops are not trained or equipped to invade a developed and well-defended country, the less developed nations of Ikonia and Koronia were no match for the SGCF. With more than 200 heavy fighting vehicles and over 300 lighter fighting vehicles for support, the SGCF specializes in standing their ground, killing the enemy when they get in range and eventually making the fight too costly for the enemy and forcing them to retreat.